Caminhos a Percorrer
by staa
Summary: Não sei que espécie de caminhante sou, para onde vou não sei. Nem, sei para onde você vai. Nem você sabe. Pode ser que um dia acorde e uma luz nova e desconhecida te traga até mim.
1. Esquerda

**Título:** Caminhos a Percorrer

**Shipper:** Draco/Harry

**Género:** Romance/General

**Aviso:** A fic contém slash/yaoi/homem mais outro homem fazendo coisas muito boas, portanto se não gosta não leia, se quiser ler e continuar achando um nojo apenas clique na cruzinha linda do canto superior direito, irá se sentir mais aliviado e eu nem me irei aborrecer.

**Disclaimer:** As persoangens não me pertencem, porquê? Porque eu não tive capacidade, nem inteligência nem imaginação suficiente para inventar duas coisas boas como esses dois. Além disso, se eles os dois fossem invenções minhas o Harry tinha apertado a mão ao Draquinho no primeiro livro, tinha ido para a Sonserina e a Senhora Dona Ginny não teria sido sequer inventada.

x X x

Fic dedicada à Prizokita, a minha AS. Viu, demorou mas veio um dos teus presentes do amigo secreto! Não ficou nada especial, mas valeu pelo menos a intenção, né? ;)

x X x

FIC continuação de _20 dias_

x X x

**Capítulo 1 – Esquerda**

"_A morte de um sonho é tão triste e doloroso como a própria morte, merece por isso o respeito e o luto daqueles que a sofrem." – _Truman Capote.

Para Draco deveria haver uma lei que proibisse qualquer ser de sair à rua em plena época natalícia. É daquelas épocas do ano em que as pessoas parecem descobrir o verdadeiro significado da palavra "dinheiro" e se denominam como sendo "generosas". Ridículo, na opinião do loiro.

O Natal não passava de uma época idiotamente feliz, aquela época do ano em que todos parecem estar participando num programa como "Quem quer _parecer_ Milionário" e então ligam o botão "superficialidade" ao máximo. Não que isto seja de todo um defeito, pelo menos na escala de um verdadeiro Malfoy, só que, na falta de algo mais para criticar…

Parte do seu espírito anti-natalício acentuou-se após a morte de seus pais. Simplesmente custava-lhe entender como todos aqueles idiotas poderiam ser felizes e passarem a vida a sorrir, quando ele tinha que estar ali, sozinho. Bem…sempre dizem que mais vale sozinho que mal acompanhado.

Lucius e Narcisa haviam sido mortos no final da guerra, por volta de onze anos atrás, estava Draco no seu último ano em Hogwarts.

Durante meses não conseguiu perceber o significado do verbo "dormir". Sempre que se deitava na sua cama, sobre os lençóis negros, com a escuridão e o silêncio da Mansão o rodeando, sempre que fechava os olhos, a única imagem que lhe aparecia era a dos seus pais. Mortos. Narcisa vestindo um comprido vestido de veludo, os seus cabelos loiros soltos e voando, parando de vez em quando para brincar algures pelos seus lábios, em tempos vermelhos e finos, mas que no momento lutavam para manter a réstia do rosa que ainda lhe restava. Lucius, com o rosto pálido e desprovido de qualquer sinal que indicasse que havia algum dia sido vivo, deitado num caixão ao lado da esposa. Um ao lado do outro. Não havia sido justo. Mais um pouco e poderia sentir novamente o gosto das lágrimas percorrendo-lhe o rosto, como que o queimando. Não havia sido nada justo. Seus pais mereciam ter tido um funeral mais decente, um funeral mais digno e nobre. Seus pais mereciam acima de tudo respeito, respeito de todos. Mas, infelizmente esse "todos" limitou-se a Severus Snape, seu padrinho. Severus foi o único, para além dele, a aparecer no dia do enterro e prestar uma última homenagem ao casal. Não havia sido justo.

Sozinho na Mansão, a biblioteca passou a ser o local favorito da casa. Era lá que tratava, noite e dia, dos negócios da família ou então apenas se deitava na poltrona e ficava horas observando o fogo da lareira. Nada digno de um Malfoy na sua opinião, mas também já não havia ninguém que o repreendesse mesmo.

Era nessa mesma poltrona que passava o Natal. Ele, a poltrona e uma ou duas garrafinhas de vinho, o triangulo amoroso perfeito, não? Era nessas noites, que completamente cansado, se deitava e ficava revivendo memórias. Memórias que iam e vinham. Memórias de ao longo da sua vida.

- H / D –

_"Draco, filho, mais devagar. Os presentes não fogem, meu amor!", aconselhava Narcisa, com um sorriso meigo e materno esboçando nos seus lábios._

_O garotinho de quatro anos, ajoelhado no chão, deu uma pequena palmada na mão da mãe quando esta despenteou um pouco os seus cabelos loiros. De seguida sorriu brilhantemente e voltou à árdua tarefa de desembrulhar os presentes. Os seus pequenos olhos cinzentos brilhavam de entusiasmo a cada presente desembrulhado e o sorriso nos seus lábios teimava em não desaparecer. Era como se fosse a primeira vez que recebesse um verdadeiro presente._

_"Uma vassoura?", gritou Draco._

_"Sim, não gostou, meu filho?", Narcisa olhou com um olhar que rondava entre o desapontamento e a surpresa._

_O garoto levantou-se desajeitadamente e correu até a mãe, abraçando-a. _

_"Adorei, mãe!", e deu um beijo no rosto da mulher. "Brigada!"_

_A senhora Malfoy retribuiu o abraço do filho e deu também um beijo no rosto do filho._

_Uma tosse masculina soou por detrás dos dois e ambos se viraram rapidamente, mesmo a tempo de ver um Lucius Malfoy encostado à parede, olhando os dois com um tímido sorriso, quase impossível de ser notado._

_"E eu? Não mereço também um "obrigada, pai!"?"_

_"Pai!", o garoto correu para o pai e parou na frente do homem o observando. "Você veio!"_

_"É claro que eu vim, Draco. É Natal.", e olhou para a mulher que olhava para o marido e o filho com um olhar melancólico. "Agora, meu filho, preste bem atenção. Pode ser ainda uma vassoura para crianças, mas…assim que você tomar o jeito, pode ser que eu compre uma de verdade. Pode ser."_

_O garoto sorriu, mas sem abandonar a postura elegante que mantinha sempre perto do pai._

_"Quero que você mostre, quando entrar em Hogwarts, o verdadeiro valor e poder de um Malfoy. Espero que não me desaponte, filho."_

_O pequeno Draco sorriu para o pai. Os olhos brilhando ao ouvir a palavra "poder" e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, passando o rosto da noite estudando a nova vassoura. _

- H / D –

A verdade nunca é exata, sempre a marcamos como o nosso desejo. Aprendemos a vê-la segundo a nossa própria imaginação. A imaginação se torna o mais forte dos nossos sentidos e é nela que nos agarramos quando nos afundamos na realidade. E tem vezes que era tão bom ficar por lá.

Dizem que é nos bons momentos da nossa vida que encontramos nas pessoas mais inesperadas o melhor conforto possível. Dizem que é nesses momentos que descobrimos quem realmente gosta ou não de nós e, é nesses momentos que descobrimos aquele alguém com quem queremos passar mais e mais tempo da nossa vida.

Com Draco não havia sido diferente.

- H / D -

_Com a mão trêmula pousou a rosa branca junto à campa à sua frente. Como doía voltar lá. Como doía ver as letras formando o nome de seus pais, gravados naquela pedra cinzenta e fria. Ajoelhou-se e como que por instinto passou os magros e pálidos dedos pela pedra, percorrendo o nome de sua mãe. Cemitérios eram sempre assim, frios, tristes e sufocantes. _

_Reprimiu um soluço e deu um pulo ao sentir uma mão pousar no seu ombro, apertando-o. Virou o rosto e deparou-se com um par de olhos verde-esmeralda extraordinariamente brilhantes._

_Durante segundos limitou-se apenas a observar o rosto à sua frente. O modo como o cabelo negro e fino lhe caía sobre a testa, o modo como os olhos mostravam-se vermelhos como se houvesse chorado a momentos atrás, ou até mesmo como mordia discretamente o lábio inferior._

_"Veio rir da minha cara, Potter?", perguntou Draco virando o rosto novamente para a campa. Aguardou uma resposta do moreno, mas esta não veio, então continuou. "Não, realmente seria muito "não grifinório" da sua parte. Você apenas veio verificar se eles estavam realmente mortos, não é? Pois adivinha, Potter, eles estão."_

_Por momentos julgou que o outro estivesse com algum problema vocal ou assim, porque ficaram em silêncio durante, provavelmente, mais de um minuto._

_"Não. Sabe, Malfoy, você pode não acreditar mas o mundo não gira em torno de você. Portanto pára de viajar nesse seu mundinho narcisista e desce para o Planeta Terra."_

_O loiro deu apenas como resposta um sorriso e levantou-se, aproximando-se do ex-grifinório. Bem, pelo menos podia se orgulhar de ainda ser o mais alto. Potter continuava com aquele aspecto horrível de cachorro abandonado. Continuava magro e mais baixo, mesmo passando esses…dois anos. Enfim, continuava nada atrativo, além de que aquela roupa era um grave crime de moda._

_"Oh, então se você não está aqui por causa daquilo que eu disse, não me diga que se tornou naqueles anormais que vêem ao cemitério para passar o tempo?"**(1)**, parou durante algum tempo para olhá-lo de alto a baixo e sorriu. "A parte do anormal já é do conhecimento público mesmo, digamos que é algo que você não pode mesmo esconder, não é? Agora, eu não te imaginava assim tão…tão…como é mesmo? Ah…idiota!"_

_Draco não soube ao certo o que se passou a seguir, apenas que o outro o havia agarrado pelos ombros e o abanava violentamente. _

_"Olha aqui, sua doninha fedorenta, eu vim visitar os meus pais que estão enterrados aqui, tá? Agora, eu realmente sou idiota mesmo. Só um idiota que nem eu poderia achar que você precisasse de conversar. Só um idiota que nem eu poderia achar que uma doninha que nem você poderia ter crescido nesse tempo que passou. Pelos vistos você continua a mesma criança anormal e narcisista de sempre._

_Draco ficou ali parado vendo o moreno se afastar enquanto gesticulava com as mãos. Certo, ele o havia chamado de doninha fedorenta e criança anormal e narcisista? Oh, ele iria ter que se explicar. Ninguém chama um Malfoy de anormal._

_"Oh, idio…Potter!"_

- H / D –

Pode não ter sido o melhor começo, mas pelo menos havia sido o que Draco considerava mais perto do termo "amar alguém".´

Desde que o outro casara haviam se visto umas duas ou três vezes, em festas. Pouco ou nada haviam falado. Havia sido à uns cinco, seis anos talvez.

Lembrou-se das festas que passou sentado a um canto do salão, fumando e bebendo a uma velocidade que deveria ser, muito provavelmente, record mundial, enquanto o via colocar o braço em torno do ombro da esposa, sorrindo para ela e uma ou outra vez colocando a palma da mão na barriga, já um pouco redonda, da ruiva.

Pelo menos um deles os dois era feliz.

A sua barriga fez um barulho nada discreto e só então reparou que não comia à horas. Olhou para o céu, já era quase noite. Já deveria ser mais ou menos a sua hora normal de jantar.

Olhou em volta sem saber ao certo o que procurava. Voltar para a Mansão não lhe pareceu de longe a melhor opção, aquela casa o tornava deprimido. Talvez pudesse ir jantar fora. Eh, até que a ideia lhe soava agradável aos ouvidos…e ao estômago também.

Acelerou o passo e procurou um restaurante que apresentasse um aspecto no mínimo apresentável.

Restaurantes não faltavam naquela rua, o problema foi mesmo a parte do "apresentável".

Acabou por se decidir por um mesmo no final da rua, ou melhor, a sua barriga exigiu que ele tivesse que escolher rapidamente.

Aproximou-se da porta. Um porteiro com cara de buldogue-com-cio abriu a porta dando-lhe passagem para que entrasse.

"Uma mesa só para um. Sem reserva.", respondeu para a empregada que o atendeu. A mulher sorriu brilhantemente, e o mandou segui-la.

"Essa aqui, senhor. Pode escolher a comida à vontade que o meu colega já o virá atender. Bom jantar."

O loiro assentiu e começou a percorrer a enorme lista de opções para comer, quando a mulher se retirou.

"Papai, eu tenho fome.", a voz de uma menininha soou vinda da mesa por detrás dele. "Tenho fome, papai.".

"A comida já vem, Amy.", respondeu uma voz impaciente masculina, logo de seguida e Draco sentiu o seu cérebro congelar e os batimentos do seu coração aumentarem ao ouvir a voz tão perto de si.

Lentamente rodou o rosto e pode então ver uma série de cabelos bagunçados, estranhamente familiares.

"_É mais fácil esperar do que desistir. É mais fácil desejar do que esquecer. É mais fácil sonhar do que perder. E para quem vive a sonhar, é muito mais fácil viver." _– Diário da tua Ausência – de Margarida Rebelo Pinto

**Fim do capítulo…**

- H / D –

**(1)** Engraçado, como até na minha própria história me chamo de anormal, porque eu adoro ir no cemitério sem motivo algum

- H / D -

**Nota de Autora:** Primeiro de tudo quero agradecer TODOS os comentários da fic que precede esta aqui e que pode ser encontrada aqui no fanfiction, bem no meu perfil (propaganda on: "20 dias" : propaganda off), desculpem não ter respondido a nenhum comentário, prometo que a partir de agora respondo. (se tiver, neh?)

Segundo, eu ainda não estou segura dessa fic. Isso deve-se ao simples motivo de eu não gostar do que escrevo e ser daquelas pessoas que acha que todas as continuações nunca conseguem ser tão boas quanto a primeira história publicada, e a fic anterior a essa foi escrita num ato de loucura e é daquelas coisas que eu nunca mais vou conseguir escrever na vida.

Terceiro, eu tinha escrito a continuação dessa ultima cena, mas eu depois lembrei "E o ponto de vista do meu Harryzinho?", então, já que essa fic é dedicada à minha Amiga Secreta, dona priiiiiiiii, e ela adora/ama o loirinho e detesta o testa rachada, eu resolvi dividir o capítulo em dois e só colocar o ponto de vista do Harry no próximo. Não me matem please…mas também eu duvido que alguém tenha lido até aqui.

Quarto, perdoem-me se está muita coisa má escrita, ou o texto está mal desenvolvido ou qualquer outra coisa que esteja má, eu não tenho beta (aceitam-se inscrições! D)

Quinto, eu queria deixar aqui uma outra propaganda, a da campanha que eu criei à 10 segundos atrás "Um review – um sorriso". Vamos lá, só custa no máximo um minuto das vossas vidas…e fazem uma criança feliz!

Bjus


	2. Direita

**Título:** Caminhos a Percorrer

**Shipper:** Draco/Harry

**Género:** Romance/General

**Aviso:** A fic contém slash/yaoi/homem mais outro homem fazendo coisas muito boas, portanto se não gosta não leia, se quiser ler e continuar achando um nojo apenas clique na cruzinha linda do canto superior direito, irá se sentir mais aliviado e eu nem me irei aborrecer.

**Disclaimer:** As personagens não me pertencem. Porquê? Porque eu não tive capacidade, nem inteligência, nem imaginação suficiente para inventar duas coisas boas como esses dois. Além disso, se eles os dois fossem invenções minhas o Harry tinha apertado a mão ao Draquinho no primeiro livro, tinha ido para a Sonserina, metade da população mágica era gay e a Senhora Dona Ginny não teria sido sequer inventada.

x X x

Fic dedicada à Prizokita, a minha AS que num se deu nem ao trabalho de comentar. Sua carneira nojenta! p

x X x

FIC continuação de _20 dias_

x X x

**Capítulo 2 – Direita**

Harry Potter nunca foi uma pessoa de pensar muito. De fato, "pensar" parecia estar se tornando um verbo inconjugável na sua cabeça. Não que isso fosse um total sinal de burrice, apenas, durante toda a sua vida, aprendera que quando o pensamento se torna demais pode-se também tornar-se uma perfeita fraqueza e fazer com que certas decisões e determinados rumos sejam tomados por errados.

Na verdade, se Harry se deixasse ser fraco apenas uma vez, talvez parasse um pouco e então percebesse que toda a nossa vida poderia ser comparada a um dominó. Poderíamos passar eternidades a construir cada uma das nossas alegrias, cada sonho mais profundo ou cada felicidade mais arrebatadora, que haveria sempre alguém capaz de tropeçar nela e fazê-la cair, peça por peça. Talvez, se ele se permitisse a ser uma outra vez fraco, poderia ver que quando o seu próprio dominó se desmoronou um certo loiro ainda esperava, como se fizesse parte do seu próprio código genético.

Uma vasta luz espalhou-se pelo quarto e o moreno abraçou e afundou ainda mais o rosto no travesseiro ao sentir algo, ou alguém, pular perto de si e encher toda a divisão com gargalhadas.

"Papai, papai! Acorda, papai!", exclamou um garoto, que aparentava não ter mais de quatro anos, com um tom alegre.

Harry manteve-se imóvel o que fez a criança soprar de impaciência, fazendo os seus cabelos negros, normalmente caídos sobre a testa, esvoaçarem ligeiramente.

"Papai!!! ACORDA!", tentou novamente o pequeno sentando-se sobre o homem e começando a bater nas suas costas morenas.

"Pai, não adianta fingir que está dormindo, tá?", apontou uma outra voz infantil, mas feminina que lhe lembrou ligeiramente Ginny, quando ainda eram casados e o moreno se recusava a levantar da cama para ir trabalhar. "Nós sabemos muito bem que o senhor está acordado, portanto, ou você levanta esse seu traseiro daí IMEDIATAMENTE ou eu e o Alex vamos contar todinho para a mamãe quando for a semana de ficar com ela."

O moreno levantou automaticamente quase derrubando o filho no chão.

"Vocês não teriam coragem!", acusou Harry apontando o dedo para o rosto da garota.

"Não? Experimenta, então!", e a garota levantou a sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo que cruzava os braços em provocação.

O ex-grifinório bocejou uma ou duas vezes. Levou ambas as mãos à cabeça despenteando ainda mais os seus cabelos e olhou novamente para ambos os filhos.

"Meu deus, eu criei dois diabinhos em pessoa!", e continuou a olhar incrédulo para ambos, antes de se levantar e dirigir-se apressadamente para o banheiro.

"Isso mesmo, bom menino! Agora não demora porque eu e o Alex estamos com MUITA fome e você vai ter que nos levar a comer panquecas com chocolate."

O moreno fez sinal positivo com a mão direita e entrou no banheiro resmungando algo como "Quem mandou ter filhos!" e "Eu mereço!".

Ao ver-se sozinho com a irmã, Alex desceu da cama habilmente e caminhou silenciosamente até ela, que ainda sorria presunçosamente para a porta do banheiro como se tivesse acabado de fazer algo extremamente difícil e motivo de orgulho.

"Você não acha que está sendo um pouco mazinha para o papai, Amy?"

A garota desfez o sorriso e olhou para o irmão com um olhar materno. Colocou o braço esquerdo em torno dos ombros do pequeno e chegou-o mais para perto de si.

"Alex, quando você crescer e for grande como eu, vai aprender que tem vezes que nós filhos é que temos que criar os pais, entende? São leis da Natureza. Li num livro em casa da mamãe."

"Mas você só tem sete anos!"

"Por isso mesmo.", e esticou-se como que mostrando toda a sua grandiosidade. "Sou quase uma adolescente."

x X x

Meia hora depois os três tomavam silenciosamente o pequeno-almoço no sofá da sala. Harry sentado no lado esquerdo e pernas apoiadas na pequena mesa em frente, Alex encostado ao peito do pai e Amy sentada no chão com as costas apoiadas no móvel.

Harry e Alex, enquanto comiam os seus cereais, iam discutindo entusiasmadamente o episódio do anime que tinha acabado de passar na TV, cada um defendendo um ponto de vista diferente. Já Amy, bebia o leite silenciosamente, resmungando por não ter nenhuma panqueca com chocolate para comer e folhando uma revista qualquer, de aspecto já antigo, não mostrando qualquer espécie entusiasmo.

"Morra, seu idiota!!!", gritava o moreno atirando o travesseiro para o filho, começando uma completa guerra de almofadas.

"Nunca! Eu serei o maior shaman de todos os tempos.", e enquanto gritava, atirou-se para o colo do pai derrubando-o no chão.

Ambos começaram a rolar no chão, gritando um com o outro e continuando a atirar almofadas que por milagre de Merlin, Zeus ou qualquer outro deus não acertou nem partiu nada.

A garota olhou para o pai e para o irmão e rolando os olhos murmurou um "Crianças!", antes de continuar a sua leitura.

Meia hora depois, um Harry e um Alex Potter se atiravam para o sofá, ambos ainda ofegantes da "luta". O ex-grifinório olhou para a filha mais velha que dedicava no momento toda a sua atenção à revista, parando apenas, uma vez ou outra, para ajeitar a sua posição.

Amy não era o que se podia considerar como uma criança comum. É certo que ela não era anormal ou algo parecido, apenas possuía um pequeno detalhe que a tornava ligeiramente mais avançada intelectualmente de todas as outras crianças. Era o que se podia chamar de criança sobredotada.

Desde cedo ele e Ginny haviam suspeitado que havia algo especial em relação a ela afinal, não era uma coisa normal uma criança de quatro anos passar as tardes de sábado e domingo, trancada no quarto, lendo livros. Ainda não muito complexos, mas mesmo assim livros.

Amy aprendera a ler aos quatro anos de idade. Aos cinco já escrevia frases bastante bem elaboradas. Aos seis já lia livros mais estruturados. Aos sete já havia lido mais que o próprio Harry lera durante toda a sua vida. Aos oito já se comportava como a sua própria mãe. Harry desconfiava sinceramente, que algures lá no céu a senhora dona Lily Evans deveria estar rindo muito da sua cara de otário.

"Amy, porque você não vem brincar com a gente?"

"Não quero, pai. Prefiro ficar lendo.", respondeu sem desviar nem durante uma milésima de segundo o olhar da revista.

"Filha, se você continuar assim, aos quinze anos já vai ter um monte de rugas. Vem brincar com a gente, por favor."

"Alguém tem que ser a adulta nessa casa, não é?", apontou num seu tom de voz aborrecido, finalmente olhando para o rosto do pai.

Harry suspirou e escorregou do sofá ficando assim lado a lado com a filha. Colocou o braço em torno dos pequenos ombros da garota e encostou o rosto na sua nuca.

"Porque é que você tem de ser tão difícil de lidar?", comentou mais para si próprio do que para a pequena.

"Eu sou uma pré-adolescente. Li algures que é o meu trabalho."

"Você é uma _criança_, isso sim! Você precisa brincar e saltar. Você precisa arrumar amigos, ver animes. – não, não me interrompa neste momento maravilhoso de "pai e filha" - Rir de vez em quando, entende? Ser uma criança, apenas. Você vai ter uma vida inteira para ler livros, mas não para brincar."

"Mas eu faço tudo isso, pai. Tá, só não vejo animes, mas isso é porque é a invenção trouxas mais ridícula que eu vi na vida."

O moreno deu um pouco sorriso ao notar o pequeno tom arrogante com que a filha dizia a palavra "trouxa", fazia-o tantas vezes lembrar.

"_Porque é que você detesta afinal tanto assim gente trouxa?", perguntou enquanto acariciava os cabelos loiros do sonserino._

"_Eu não os detesto, apenas preciso deles para descarregar toda a minha frustração diária.", respondeu num tom arrogante._

"_Pensava que esse era eu!"_

_O loiro sorriu maliciosamente e aproximou a boca da orelha do moreno surrando-lhe ao ouvido. "Você já passou para a fase seguinte.", e mordeu o pescoço do grifinório, sentando-se de seguida sobre a sua cintura._

Harry sacudiu a cabeça para afastar as memórias e olhou o rosto da filha.

"Porque é que você não trás cá a casa esses seus amigos, filha! Eu falo com o seu irmão e nada de magia enquanto eles estiverem cá e também…"

"Pai?"

"…eu posso encomendar alguma coisa boa para comer…"

"Pai?"

"…ou então eu podia levar vocês até ao…"

"PAI!!!", gritou ao ouvido do moreno que parecia uma criança entusiasmada com a sua própria festa de anos. "Eu não posso!", e de repente as suas unhas pareceram se tornar a coisa mais interessante a ser estudada no momento.

"Deixa de ser teimosa, princesinha. Trazer amigos até nossa casa é a coisa mais normal desse mundo.", e puxou-a para mais perto beijando-a na testa.

"Por isso mesmo, eu não posso!", e o seu rosto, ainda coberto de finos traços infantis, começou a ganhar uma coloração avermelhada.

"Mas porquê, meu deus?", perguntou Harry já num tom aborrecido e afastando-se ligeiramente de forma a encarar a mais nova.

"PORQUE EU NÃO TENHO AMIGOS!!!", gritou. "Porque eu minto a você sempre que chego do colégio e digo que me diverti muito com os meus colegas. Porque eu passo sempre o recreio sozinha. Porque eu nunca fui convidada para um único aniversário. Porque nenhum daqueles trouxas idiotas quer ser meu amigo ou falar comigo. Porque para eles eu não passo de uma anormal e metida a sabe-tudo. E também porque eu estou farta disso tudo.", e batendo o pé no chão enquanto lágrimas escorriam pela face, continuou . "Eu não quero ser mais inteligente, papai.", abraçou o pai com força. " Eu quero ser normal. Faz eu ser normal, papai. Por favor, faz eu ser normal."

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Harry viu-se então sem qualquer tipo de reação perante a revelação da sua filha mais velha. Era nesse momento que perguntava a Merlin porque é que nenhum santo homem havia ainda inventado o "Manual de Emergência para Pais – Edição: Problemas de Socialização, como superá-los".

"Oh, princesinha, porque você não disse isso antes?"

"Bem…não é algo que uma criança se orgulhe!", afirmou largos segundos depois, revirando os olhos, como se a resposta fosse algo demasiado óbvio.

Alex, que até aquele momento havia permanecido calado observando toda a cena, desceu do sofá e com um sorriso nos lábios juntou-se ao abraço, sussurrando ao ouvido da irmã. "Eu gosto muito de você, Amy!"

A garota sorriu para o irmão e abraçou-o de volta dando um beijo no seu rosto.

"Eu também gosto muito de você, Alex"

"Ei, e eu? Ahn? E eu?"

As duas crianças sorriram uma para o outra, olhando de seguida para o pai.

"1…"

"2…"

"3!!!"

"AO ATAQUE!!!"

x X x

"_Harry, você tem certeza do que você está fazendo? As vossas vidas estão em jogo."_

_O grifinório olhou para a lareira, permanecendo calado durante vários segundos, apenas observando o fogo se apagando lentamente._

"_Absoluta!", respondeu determinado, olhando a amiga nos olhos._

"_Eu espero bem que você saiba mesmo as consequências.", parou também ela por momentos para olhar o quase inexistente fogo. _

"_Ron vai ter um ataque."_

_E os dois riram como à muito tempo não riam._

"Papai, aconteceu alguma coisa?", perguntou Amy apertando a mão do pai, enquanto desciam os três a rua trouxa em silêncio.

Tinha vezes que se tornava tão difícil deixar as memórias quietas. Tornava-se uma tarefa tão árdua mantê-las naquele cantinho lá dentro, principalmente desde que havia se separado, há ano e meio. Ultimamente tornava-se mesmo insuportável a quantidade de vezes que o seu cérebro parecia desligar-se do resto do mundo e lhe trazia todo seu passado para o presente. Momento a momento.

"Nada, filha, nada!", respondeu finalmente, sem sequer ponderar nas palavras, apenas sorrindo docemente para a pequena.

_"Como nada, Draco? Como nada?", perguntava o jovem moreno arrumando os óculos na cara enquanto tentava controlar o seu tom de voz._

_"Já disse que não foi nada, Potter.", o loiro resmungou, virando-se para o outro lado e cobrindo-se com o lençol._

_"Oh, então voltamos ao Potter e ao Malfoy? Muito bem então…Malfoy.", e, imitando o outro, virou costas ajeitando o travesseiro antes de pousar a cabeça nele. "Só espero que você tenha a mínima coragem de pelo menos uma vez na vida ser honesto comigo e deixar de ser o tremendo filho da puta que você é, só isso."_

_Durante alguns minutos ficaram os dois em silêncio naquela cama, de costas voltadas um para o outro. Harry limpando com a mão uma ou outra lágrima que lhe escorriam pelo rosto, enquanto Draco, parecia fitar um ponto algures na sua frente, a sua mente em um outro qualquer universo paralelo._

_"Foi só uma vez…", Draco deixou escapar, quebrando assim o silêncio em todo o quarto. Harry permitiu-se deixar dessa vez as lágrimas escorrerem livremente pela face enquanto escutava, em silêncio, as palavras do outro. "…eu estava bêbado, nós tínhamos discutidos…eu estava mesmo puto da vida contigo. Aconteceu. Foi só uma vez, Harry."_

_" Com quem?", o moreno perguntou segundos depois sem se mover de posição._

_"Harry, desculpa."_

_"Com quem?"_

"_Para quê voc…"_

_"COM QUEM?", gritou._

_"Não sei." , admitiu no melhor tom sincero que tentou arranjar. "Não conhecia.", e virou-se e abraçando o moreno, começando a depositar beijos leves e rápidos pelo pescoço e costas deste._

_"Você é realmente um grande filho da puta.", acusou empurrado Draco para o outro lado da cama e se cobrindo ainda mais nos lençóis._

_"Eu sei.", confessou esfregando os olhos antes de ficar largos minutos olhando o teto da divisão, como que procurando uma resposta._

_"Faça as suas malas até amanhã." _

_"Quê?", o ex-sonserino perguntou._

_"Faça as suas malas. Essa é a sua última noite nesse apartamento."_

_"Quê? Eu não vou fazer mala nenhuma, nós vamos conversar e…"_

_"Tudo bem então.", e levantou-se rapidamente da cama dirigindo-se para o roupeiro de onde tirou uma pequena mala e começou a colocar todas as suas roupas. "Não faz você? Então faço eu."_

"Papai, você está triste?", Alex interrompeu dando a mão ao pai.

"Ahn? Quê?", Harry olhou os filhos, finalmente despertando das suas memórias.

"Você está com uma cara triste.", apontou Amy. "Problemas?"

O moreno sorriu levemente para os filhos.

"Não. Apenas estava…_pensando_.

A filha mais velha arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu de lado para ele.

"Papai, você precisa urgentemente de uma namorada, isso sim.", e, em sinal de compreensão, bateu com a mão no final das costas do pai, já que não chegava mais alto. "Talvez eu consiga arranjar um amigo com uma mamãe solteira."

Harry riu alegremente colocando Alex no seu colo e puxando Amy pela mão.

"Quem sabe, filha, quem sabe."

x X x

(5 horas depois)

Após meia hora de queixas, tanto de Alex como de Amy, Harry decidiu-se que a única solução para ambos ficarem satisfeitos e acabarem com o discurso de _"somos crianças, se temos fome temos que comer, temos que crescer, etc, etc, etc." _era de encontrarem um restaurante imediatamente.

Olhou para o seu relógio trouxa. Sete horas e meia. É, realmente já estava no horário em que normalmente jantavam.

"Então onde vocês querem ir comer?", perguntou animadamente para os filhos.

"À tia Kah!!!", responderam em coro colocando os seus melhores sorrisos angelicais.

Kah, ou Karen, havia sido, após a sua separação com Ginny, a primeira (e talvez única que pudesse ser considerada como tal) namorada de Harry. Conheceram-se num bar, uns três ou quatro meses depois do divórcio. Hermione havia feito questão de a apresentar como sua parceira lá no Ministério.

Desde o início deram-se extremamente bem. Mantinham conversas ótimas, apresentavam gostos em comum, os mesmos pontos de vistas, enfim, formaram o que Harry acabou por concluir como uma verdadeira amizade. Talvez por isso o relacionamento entre eles tenha acabado por não durar muito tempo, por perceberem que melhor que namorados, poderiam permanecer grandes amigos. No entanto, mesmo tendo terminado tudo entre os dois e, tendo sido tudo de uma forma um tanto ou quanto brusca, ambos acabaram por permanecer bastante e continuavam se visitando de vez em quando, visto que seus filhos adoravam-na.

"Por mim tudo bem, mas acho que hoje o Alfred está lá!"

"Não faz mal, eu quero ver a tia Kah", insistiu Alex.

"Eh, e o Alfred já não nos assusta mais. Nós agora somos grandes.", comentou a garota com orgulho.

"Ah, eu continuo com medo dele. Imagina aquela cara de buldogue olhando para você. Ui, até dá arrepios.", e tremeu exageradamente, fazendo os filhos rirem.

x X x

"Boa Noite!", desejou Harry ao porteiro, de barbas brancas , que permanecia sempre imóvel, apenas se mexendo para abrir a porta do restaurante à medida que algum cliente se aproximava.

"Boa Noite, senhor!", e abriu a porta para dar passagem aos três. Alex, que até aquele momento se escondia atrás das pernas do pai, com medo do homem, aproveitou o momento para entrar apressadamente.

"Oi, Alfred!", cumprimentou Amy olhando fixamente o homem. Ao ver que o velho não respondia, continuou olhando para ele. "Sabe, você não é tão feio assim!", e inclinou a cabeça observando-o melhor. "O papai diz que você tem cara de buldogue e…"

A garota foi interrompida por um par de mãos cobrindo-lhe a boca. Harry riu embaraçado para o porteiro e empurrou a filha para dentro, enquanto murmurava um "Crianças! Não sabem o que dizem!" para o outro homem.

Já dentro do restaurante, o moreno suspirou e, colocando as mãos à cintura, aproximando-se da filha.

"Muito obrigada, senhorita, pela situação em que me colocou!", agradeceu batendo o pé no chão por diversas vezes seguidas.

"Mas pai, eu sou uma criança, não tenho culpa. Crianças dizem sempre a verdade.", e colocou a sua melhor carinha de anjo.

"HARRY!!!! AMY!!!! ALEX!!!", uma voz feminina fez-se ouvir.

"Tia Kah!", gritou de volta Alex, correndo, junto com a irmã, até à mulher que sorria para eles.

"Oi, Karen!", Harry cumprimentou-a com dois beijos no rosto. "Tudo bem?"

"Tudo ótimo! E com vocês?", perguntou olhando para os três. "Não os esperava por aqui."

"Nós estavamos passando por aqui, aí eles insistiram em vir aqui jantar e ver a _tia Kah_."

A mulher de cabelo preso e óculos elegantemente colocados no rosto, sorriu para as crianças e abraçou-as novamente.

"E fizeram muito bem. Se não fossem elas você nunca ganharia vergonha nessa cara e viria me visitar."

O moreno corou e coçou a parte detrás do pescoço envergonhado.

"Venham, eu arranjo uma mesa para vocês."

Em pouco mais de três minutos estavam já os três sentados numa mesa a um canto esperando a comida ser servida.

Harry adorava vir àquele restaurante. Não só por Karen trabalhar lá e os filhos adorarem-na, mas também porque o próprio ambiente do estabelecimento era bastante agradável e o fato de estar rodeado de plantas e pequeníssimas cascatas de água pelos cantos da divisão, davam ainda mais um ambiente de requinte e ao mesmo tempo confortável.

"Essa aqui, senhor. Pode escolher a comida à vontade que o meu colega já o virá atender. Bom jantar.", ouviu a amiga dizer algures atrás de si. No momento em que rodava a cabeça a fim de chamá-la até à sua mesa, sentiu o seu braço ser abanado e a sua filha choramingar.

"Papai, eu tenho fome."

"A comida já vem, Amy.", respondeu com uma voz impaciente e tentando achar novamente a mulher, enquanto batia distraidamente com o garfo na mesa .

"Harry Potter?", uma voz soou por detrás de si, fazendo Harry deixar cair o talher ao reconhecer a pessoa a quem ela pertencia.

Rodou lentamente na cadeira e deparou-se com uns conhecidos cabelos platinados que há muito tempo não via, mas que ultimamente insistiam em preencher todos os recantos das suas memórias.

"Draco?"

_(continua…)_

**NOTA DA AUTORA: ** Antes de mais…NÃO ME MATEM! Sim, eu demorei eternidades, I know, sorry!!! Mas é que eu admito que sou um pouco lenta a escrever (sim, não é só a pensar!). Além disso quando eu estava escrevendo o capítulo tive uma ideia mirabolante para uma outra fic oneshot (também against como eu costumo escrever!) então tive mesmo que escrevê-la porque frases dela estavam voando pela minha mente e eu gostei tanto dela que tive que parar essa aqui um pouquinho.

Agora, em relação a esse capítulo, tá um pouquinho maior que o outro, mas mesmo assim, tá muito pequeno para o que eu costumo escrever e, também um pouquinho pior que o outro. Arranjei uma beta (thanks Bibis, mas eu não pude mandar para ela porque vou viajar e se entregasse para betar hoje só poderia postar em Março! Então perdoem os erros Portuguesa a tentar escrever em brasileiro dá nisso). No entanto, a explicação para o tamanho mísero é a de que, tal como disse no outro capítulo, eles eram para formar um só capítulo, só que eu cortei-os em dois pois, já que eles são aborrecidos por não terem ainda nenhuma açãozinha, ainda ficariam mais aborrecido se ficasse tudo em um.

Bem, os filhos do Harry e a tal Karen foram as minhas primeiras PO's que eu criei na vida! orgulhosa

Peço desculpa se a Amy ficou um pouco mal caracterizada e assim, mas é que foi baseada num "alguém".

Eu senti falta do Draquinho nesse capítulo, porque a personalidade dele é igual à minha então quando ele aparece é como se fosse eu lá (o.O") Mas enfim, ele aparece no próximo. canta alegremente: _you're so sexy…tanatam….sexy…tanatam…sexy_

Quanto às reviews…dá pulos de alegria…foram sete, brigada, eu não esperava ter isso num primeiro capítulo. Aliás, eu não esperava ter isso em qualquer que fosse o capítulo. sorriso de mãe babada …

Eu decidi que será melhor responder aqui a todas as reviews (se supostamente as receber), porque chegou a uma altura em que eu deixei de saber a quem já tinha ou não respondido. Então, desde já agradeço a todos os que leram, mesmo aqueles que não deixaram reviews, mas o meu especial agradecimento para: **bru, Re Tonks, Bibis Black, Rafael9692, Carolzita Malfoy, Lis **e **Kirina Malfoy.**

Thanks pelos reviews e respetivos sorrisos proporcionados! ;)

Bju

Nota: a campanha continua: "Um review – um sorriso".


	3. Paga a conta

**Título:** Caminhos a Percorrer

**Shipper:** Draco/Harry

**Género:** Romance/General

**BETA: **Bibis Black

**Aviso:** A fic contém slash/yaoi/homem mais outro homem fazendo coisas muito boas, portanto se não gosta não leia, se quiser ler e continuar achando um nojo apenas clique na cruzinha linda do canto superior direito, irá se sentir mais aliviado e eu nem me irei aborrecer.

**Disclaimer:** As personagens não me pertencem. Porquê? Porque eu não tive capacidade, nem inteligência, nem imaginação suficiente para inventar duas coisas boas como esses dois. Além disso, se eles os dois fossem invenções minhas o Harry tinha apertado a mão ao Draquinho no primeiro livro, tinha ido para a Sonserina, metade da população mágica era gay e a Senhora Dona Ginny não teria sido sequer inventada.

x X x

Fic dedicada a quem quiser q seja dedicada!

x X x

FIC continuação de _20 dias_

x X x

**Capítulo 3 " Paga a conta"**

O tempo é o que queremos fazer dele, pode ser acelerado com um sorriso, atrasado com uma lágrima e parado com um simples toque.

"Draco?", oh, mas isso no entanto era o bastante para o relógio interior do loiro explodir em algum lugar dentro de si como uma autêntica bomba atómica, as borboletinhas saírem do casulo e voarem novamente por toda a sua barriga e o seu coração começar a bater novamente no seu peito como se alguém o espetasse continuamente com uma agulha e ele quisesse fugir para fora. Sim, esse era o poder do grande Harry Potter. Não intimidar os inimigos, não citar uma dúzia de feitiços fatais, mas sim, seduzir de uma forma completamente plebeia e no final matar a sua presa de ataque cardíaco…terrível espírito grifinório e assassino.

Em algum lugar dentro da sua cabeça, uma vozinha interior, realmente irritante, perguntava vezes sem conta, como algo igual poderia ser ao mesmo tempo tão diferente. O jeito como o seu cabelo preto, completamente desalinhado, caía sobre a sua testa morena, o modo como a barba começava a fazer-se notar na parte final do seu rosto e os olhos, oh, mas grande ênfase nesses olhos, de um verde brilhante incapaz de esconder a sua habitual alegria infantil.

Por largos segundos sua boca fez um perfeito "O", enquanto seu olhar se entretinha percorrendo cada recanto do rosto do ex-grifinório, anotando mentalmente cada mudança que havia sofrido.

Só após conseguir unir novamente os lábios, controlar as suas mãos que teimavam em tremer e suar e, quando teve certeza absoluta que ambas as pernas aguentariam o resto do seu corpo convenientemente, é que, tentando colocar o seu melhor sorriso presunçoso, levantou lentamente de seu lugar e percorreu o curto caminho que o separava do outro.

"Quanto tempo, _Potter_!", cumprimentou estendendo a mão para o outro.

Harry sorriu desdenhosamente e levantou-se também, calmamente, ficando a poucos centímetros do loiro. Draco sorriu ainda mais brilhantemente ao comparar as alturas de ambos e verificar-se o mais alto.

O moreno olhou por um breve momento para a mão estendida e uma leve sensação de dejá vù percorreu todo o seu corpo fazendo-o estremecer. Com um aperto forte envolveu a mão suave e branca de Draco na sua e copiou o seu sorriso.

"É verdade! Quanto tempo mesmo, _Malfoy_!"

O loiro voltou a enfiar novamente a mão no bolso, mal o contato entre ambos terminou, olhando para o chão como se fosse a coisa mais interessante que conseguira encontrar no momento e fazendo com que um silêncio desconfortável começasse a pairar entre os dois.

"Eh, creio que não cheguei a te apresentar os meus filhos, não é?", Harry apontou. "Essa é Amy, minha filha mais velha. Amy esse é Draco Malfoy, um…_amigo_ da escola do papai."

A menininha desceu elegantemente da cadeira onde se encontrava, contornou a mesa e parou bem em frente a Draco, estendendo-lhe a mão, numa ótima posição aristocrática.

"Oi, prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor!"

Draco riu discretamente da postura da pequena e apertou a mão que lhe era estendida.

"Pode acreditar que o prazer é todo meu! E não precisa de me tratar por senhor!"

Amy assentiu com a cabeça, parecendo ficar satisfeita com a resposta do loiro. Deu meia volta e com total disciplina percorreu o caminho de volta para o seu banco, observando com um certo interesse seu pai e seu amigo de escola.

Draco por sua vez, aproveitou a deixa para sussurrar ao ouvido de Harry, "Tem certeza que ela é sua filha?"

O moreno não se moveu do seu lugar, apenas virou o rosto na direcção do loiro e limitou-se a girar os olhos chamando em seguida, o seu filho mais novo.

O pequeno rosto redondo da criança ganhou imediatamente um tom avermelhado e com alguma dificuldade Alex copiou os movimentos da irmã, parando do lado de seu pai.

"Oi!", foi tudo o que respondeu enquanto abraçava com força as pernas de Harry, olhando extremamente envergonhado para Draco.

O ex-sonserino abaixou-se ficando da mesma altura do pequeno e com o dedo indicador tocou a ponta do nariz dele, sorrindo da forma mais sincera que conseguiu.

"Oi, Alex! Prazer em conhecer você."

O garoto sorriu timidamente e, por incrível que pareça, corou ainda mais, fugindo na primeira oportunidade que teve para perto da irmã, que teimava em não desviar o olhar de seu pai e do outro senhor. Havia qualquer coisa estranha naqueles dois. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de ouvir o nome desse tal amigo lá em casa quando seus pais discutiam vezes e vezes sem conta.

Harry sorriu melancolicamente enquanto o seu filho "fugia" deles, e só quando viu o pequeno agarrando a mão da irmã é que voltou de novo o olhar para o loiro, seus olhares se cruzando por momentos.

xXx

_"Você o quê???", Ron gritou enquanto abanava Harry violentamente._

_"Eu beijei o Malfoy, mas…"_

_"Não.", o ruivo cortou. "Você NÃO beijou o Malfoy. Você pode pensar que beijou o Malfoy, mas você NÃO beijou. Beijo envolve contacto físico, uma boca noutra boca, língua com língua. O único contacto que vocês têm é quando a tua mão vai "contra" a cara dele sem querer, não é?"_

_O amigo não lhe respondeu. Apenas abaixou o rosto e começou a estudar ambos os pés._

_"Harry? Diz que não, Harry! Diz que você não é gay!!!", e continuou balançando o amigo desesperadamente._

_Harry, por sua vez, começava a ter a sensação que o seu querido almoço estaria, a qualquer momento, fora do seu estômago ao ser abanado de tal maneira._

_"Ron, pára.", pedia Hermione tentado separar os dois, sem qualquer êxito._

_"Por favor, Harry, diz que não." _

_O ruivo lançava um olhar suplicante ao amigo, diminuindo um pouco a força com que o empurrava._

_"Ron! Larga ele."_

_"Harry, diz, pelo amor de Merlin, que isso é uma brincadeira. Por favor."_

_"É verdade!", confirmou o grifinório num tom de voz cansado, respirando profundamente quando se viu solto do amigo._

_"Não, não, não, não…", foi tudo o que Ron disse enquanto se dirigiu para o sofá, onde ficou olhando fixamente a parede na sua frente, o seu rosto mais pálido que o normal. "O que eu fiz de errado, meu deus?", e levou ambas as mãos ao rosto, tapando-o, enquanto começava de novo com os "nãos" consecutivos._

_Hermione rodou os olhos e aproximou-se de Harry._

_"Você está bem?"_

_O moreno inspirou e levou ambas as mãos à barriga. Definitivamente o seu almoço já não estava mais no estômago. _

_"Mione…"_

_"Oi?"_

_"Eu…eu preciso de um banheiro. Urgentemente.", e subiu as escadas correndo. Uma mão em torno da barriga e outra cobrindo a boca._

_A jovem ficou olhando para as escadas até o amigo desaparecer completamente. Em seguida, deu meia volta e deparou-se com um Ron Weasley, num aparente estado de choque, olhando a parede de pedra à sua frente e, ao que tudo parecia, falando sozinho._

_"Eu disse que ele ia ter um ataque!", e, com isso, aproximou-se._

xXx

Draco era o maior adepto do lema _" a felicidade é nômade"_, vai e vem sem qualquer aviso, apenas seguindo os seus caprichosos apetites. Aliás, a sua própria vida poderia ser tomada como um bom exemplo disso. No momento, ali estava ele, sentado na mesma mesa que Harry e seus filhos, jantando relaxadamente com os três e falando de coisas sem qualquer importância para ambos. No entanto, no momento seguinte, estaria novamente de volta à velha mansão, fazendo companhia ao silêncio e brindando com o seu próprio reflexo enquanto citava palavras soltas para o ar acerca do idiota que se achava ser. Era realmente frustrante e irritante o modo como se tornava regular as vezes em que parava para pensar e se dava conta da _coisa_ em que se tinha tornado.

Se havia vezes em que o loiro se sentira pequeno, essa poderia ser muito bem uma dessas vezes. Doía um pouco perceber o quanto o moreno e seus filhos formavam uma verdadeira família perfeita. O modo como Harry sempre se importava se os filhos estavam gostando de algo, se precisavam de mais alguma coisa, o modo como sorria para eles sempre que estes falavam algo e, principalmente, o modo como ele conseguia parecer ser feliz a toda a hora. Draco o invejava mais uma vez por isso, por simplesmente conseguir esquecer e conseguir recomeçar sempre tudo de novo. Num momento qualquer de distração, Draco deu-se por si, a perguntar se teria sido sempre assim, mesmo quando Ginny estava com eles.

Durante toda a sua vida aprendera que nada nem ninguém era perfeito. Não havia um alguém perfeito, não havia família perfeita, não havia vida perfeita. Porém, havia sido o homem, que naquele momento se encontrava sentado à sua frente rindo alegremente da forma exagerada como a sua filha gesticulava, que o havia feito mudar totalmente de opinião.

Por muitos anos foi contra tudo aquilo em que acreditava pelo simples fato de que aquele garotinho de óculos redondos e queixo ossudo conseguia o impossível, mostrar-se perfeito vinte e quatro horas por dia. Era o colega perfeito, o amigo perfeito, o aluno perfeito. Até o herói perfeito ele o era. Só que, como sempre na sua vida, mais uma vez Draco Malfoy teria de estar errado, e afinal, até a perfeição em pessoa tinha defeitos. Não sabendo ao certo quando, como e onde, da maneira mais inesperada, Harry Potter passou a ser a imperfeição mais perfeita para Draco, e isso assustou-o mais que tudo no mundo.

"Papai, eu e o Alex podemos ir procurar a tia Kah?", perguntou Amy, segurando a mão do irmão, no momento em que Harry se servia de mais um pouco de vinho.

O moreno pareceu hesitar por breves momentos, levando a taça de vinho à boca antes de responder à filha.

_"Diz logo que sim, seu idiota!"_, pensou Draco olhando esperançoso para Harry. Seria provavelmente a única oportunidade que teria para estarem a sós e assim tirar a limpo umas dúvidas que estavam circulando pela sua cabeça.

"A tia Kah deve estar muito ocupada, filha. Depois a gente vai lá antes de ir embora."

Draco rodou os olhos e bufou discretamente.

"Mas a gente terminou, pai. Deixa a gente ir, vai!", a pequena insistiu, colocando, juntamente com seu irmão, a melhor cara de choro possível.

_"Isso, boa menina. Diz que sim, seu idiota, diz que sim"_

"Não sei…"

"Potter, deixa logo eles irem. Se a mulher tiver assim tão ocupada eles voltam de novo para aqui."

O moreno ignorou o tom de voz impaciente do loiro e pareceu ponderar enquanto levava um pedaço de carne à boca. Mastigou lentamente olhando para seus filhos e em seguida para Draco. Draco, por sua vez, apoiou o queixo na mão esquerda olhando, com uma cara aborrecida, o moreno comer e aguardando a maldita resposta.

"Ok. Vão lá! Mas se a tia Kah, estiver ocupada vocês voltam imediatamente, ouviram bem?"

Ambas as crianças gritaram e abraçaram o pai, antes de saltarem das respectivas cadeiras e correrem pelo restaurante em busca da mulher.

Harry olhou os filhos correrem e sorriu discretamente, voltando em seguida, o olhar para o prato.

Draco procurava afincadamente a melhor maneira de começar uma conversa interessante com o ex-grifinório. Chegou depressa à conclusão de que _"Então, separado, ahn? Bom saber."_ não era a melhor opção, apesar de ser o que a sua consciência gritava mais dentro de si.

"A comida está ótima.", sim, essa também não havia sido a melhor opção.

"É.", o moreno continuou observando o prato enquanto remexia nos restos de comida com o garfo, fazendo um tremendo barulho irritante.

"Você vem aqui muitas vezes?"

"Aham."

Como é que ele poderia evoluir a conversa se o idiota insistia em demonstrar uma incapacidade mental para manter um diálogo? Havia coisas que nunca mudariam, passasse o tempo que passasse.

"Potter, será que você não reparou que eu estou tentando manter uma conversa? Você poderia contribuir com a sua parte para o desenvolvimento dela, sabia?"

O moreno suspirou cansado. Pousou finalmente o garfo no prato, o qual os ouvidos do loiro agradeceram prontamente e colocou, em seguida, o cotovelo sobre a mesa, apoiando o queixo na sua mão esquerda. Olhou assim finalmente na direção de Draco, seus olhos não demonstrando nada além de puro cansaço, como se não dormisse à dias.

"O que você quer perguntar, Malfoy?"

O ex-sonserino abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes seguidas. Certo, o que é que ele queria perguntar? Bem, talvez o porquê de ele insistir em o chamar daquela forma e naquele tom, o porquê de ele ter se separado da ruiva piolhenta, o porquê de eles terem deixado de se falar ou então, simplesmente, o porquê de eles terem terminado naquela situação. Eh, era mais ou menos isso o que ele queria perguntar.

"Porque você se separou da Weasley?", perguntou finalmente.

Ainda com o queixo pousado na mão esquerda, pegou, com a direita, a taça de vinho à sua frente, balançando-a de um lado para o outro e observando o líquido rodar dentro dela.

"Coisas. Nada importante."

Draco passou a língua pelos lábios e se encostou na cadeira observando o moreno que parecia no momento, estar tendo uma autêntica batalha interior.

Era bastante previsível que o moreno não lhe diria o verdadeiro porquê da separação, mas não perdia nada em tentar.

Vendo que nada mais saíra da boca do outro, desencostou-se novamente da cadeira e apoiou ambos os braços na mesa, inclinando-se o mais possível para a frente.

"E que coisas? Posso saber?", sim, ele estava brincando com o fogo, mas, já estava se habituando a se queimar várias vezes.

"Não!", e, tão depressa como dirigiu o olhar ao loiro, baixou-o de novo em direcção ao copo na sua mão.

Draco não se deixou abalar pelo tom rude da resposta que recebeu, pelo contrário, deixou que um pequeno sorriso surgisse nos seus finos lábios e mordeu o lábio inferior.

"E nós?"

Pela primeira vez naquela noite teve a certeza de ter tocado numa das feridas interiores do moreno. O outro o olhou intensamente pela parte superior dos óculos, os seus olhos verdes pareceram escurecer, provavelmente efeito da luz, ou não. Bebeu, num só gole, todo o vinho que havia estado observando e demorou alguns segundos a responder à pergunta do loiro.

"Creio que você se lembra direitinho o porquê de "nós" termos acabado.".

Ambos se encostaram de novo nas cadeiras, se fitando mutuamente.

"Se eu perguntei é porque eu realmente não sei.", confessou num tom sincero e cansado.

O moreno apenas abanou a cabeça como que não acreditando que estava ouvindo isso e a apoiou no encosto da cadeira, mirando o teto.

Draco engoliu em seco ao ver o pescoço moreno ali, tão vulnerável. Imagens passadas, dele beijando cada ponto marcante daquela pele, iam percorrendo a sua mente.

Endireitou-se imediatamente na cadeira, tentando desviar o olhar daquela parte do corpo de Harry.

"Foi por causa daquilo que a gente discutiu? Olha, a gente tinha brigado feio e eu estava bêbado, não sabia o que estava fazendo. É por isso que nós ficamos assim? Porque eu realmente ainda não sei o porq…"

"Sim você sabe.", Harry interrompeu-o, se aproximando da mesa e tentando baixar o seu tom de voz, falhando miseravelmente. "Você apenas não o aceita. E sabe porquê? Porque foi _você _que fez merda e é _você_ que arcou com as consequências, para variar um pouquinho. E você agora está assim, porque _eu_ consegui seguir em frente e ser feliz, enquanto você não."

O loiro arregalou os olhos e o olhou ainda de boca ligeiramente aberta. Algo dentro de si parecia sentir que merecia ouvir isso, mas ainda havia uma grande diferença entre o verbo "merecer" e o verbo "ter" que ouvir. E não é por ele ter sido um grande filho da mãe no passado que ele teria que ficar ali caladinho ouvindo o outro o acusando abertamente. Até porque não havia sido só ele o "vilãozinho" da história. Draco ainda tinha bem presente na memória aqueles dias que antecederam o casamento do outro. Estava até pronto para enumerar ao outro tudo o que ele também tinha feito com ele, se Harry não tivesse continuado com o seu discurso de donzela abandonada e magoada.

"Na vida quem estraga é quem paga, não importando a porcaria de poder que você ache que tenha. Bem-vindo ao mundo em que você não manda em ninguém, Malfoy!"

"Olha aqui, Potter, quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo?", perguntou, se levantando e se apoiando na mesa.

O moreno imitou-o ficando também ele em pé. Apenas a mesa redonda os separando.

"Harry Potter, prazer em conhecê-lo!", disse quase gritando e fazendo com que praticamente todos os outros clientes os olhassem.

"Olha aqui, não é porque as coisas entre nós não deram certo que você tem o direito de…"

"Mas que nós? Que nós, Malfoy? Não existiu nós nenhum. Não passou tudo de uma mera brincadeira de crianças, entendeu? Não houve nem nunca haverá um nós. Você mesmo o disse ou também não lembra?"

xXx

_"Eu não sei como você consegue ficar calmo. Algum professor pode pegar a gente aqui."_

_O loiro sorriu provocadoramente e se aproximou do grifinório. Passou suavemente uma mão pelos cabelos negros afastando-os para trás e deixando o pescoço moreno completamente à mercê de ser tocado. Com os lábios, percorreu, numa lentidão dolorosa, todo o caminho até à orelha direita do garoto, começando a mordê-la. Ouviu um gemido rouco sair da boca do grifinório fazendo-o soltar uma pequena gargalhada antes de começar a percorrer o caminho de volta, parando nos ombros morenos, onde começou a tirar a capa, numa também lentidão alarmante._

_"Draco, pára!", e empurrou-o para longe de si. "Alguém pode pegar a gente."_

_O moreno inspirou e expirou numa tentativa de se acalmar._

_"Potter, você realmente sabe ser broxante, sabia? Ninguém vai nos achar aqui, entendeu?", e aproximou-se novamente começando a beijá-lo._

_Tal como anteriormente, tudo o que o outro fez foi empurrá-lo para longe e afastar-se._

_"Não! Alguém pode nos pegar. Se não for agora vai ser para a próxima ou então..."_

_O moreno deu meia volta ao ouvir um riso encher toda a sala onde se encontravam. Deparou-se com um loiro de braços cruzados e encostado a uma das mesas, rindo desalmadamente como se tivesse acabado de ouvir a piada do ano._

_"Que próxima vez, Pottinho?", perguntou quando conseguiu parar de rir. "Isso aqui não é relação nenhuma para haver uma próxima vez. Não há sequer um "nós" em que ambos participemos, entendeu? Não há."_

_"Quê?", foi tudo o que o outro disse, com um olhar incrédulo e ao mesmo tempo de nojo._

_"NÃO HÁ NADA ENTRE A GENTE!", e começou rindo novamente. "Não houve, não há, nem nunca vai haver. É diversão, sabe? Pura diversão."_

xXx

Certo, ele se lembrava, mas ele tinha o quê? Dezesseis anos? Não era motivo para o outro estar recordando todas aquelas coisas naquele momento, como se fosse algo que lhe estivesse atravessado na garganta durante anos.

"Potter, porque raios você está indo por esse caminho? Vamos sentar e conversar como verdadeiros adultos que somos."

Dessa vez o moreno não imitou o seu movimento mantendo-se em pé, mesmo quando Draco se sentou novamente.

"Porque você simplesmente não conseguiu mudar nada. Não mudou nem por si mesmo."

Dessa vez o loiro usou todo o seu auto controle. Queria terrivelmente dizer algo que pudesse ajudar a consertar tudo, algo que pudesse ajudar a pelo menos acalmar, para que ambos pudessem esclarecer tudo de uma vez. Mas, as palavras simplesmente se foram quando viu o moreno morder furiosamente o lábio inferior como se tivesse tentando se conter e pegar o casaco, começando a vesti-lo rapidamente.

"Onde você vai?", dessa vez a sua voz não mostrava raiva, rancor ou qualquer outra espécie de emoção além de desilusão.

"Embora!", respondeu ajeitando o casaco e pegando o resto das suas coisas e dos filhos.

"Mas…"

"Você paga a conta!"

E novamente algo dentro dele voltou a deixar de bater, as borboletas, que voaram durante todo o jantar dentro da sua barriga, voltaram para os seus casulos e ele voltou novamente a sentir-se como o habitual. Vazio.

Fechou os olhos e massajou o pescoço lentamente, não se importando com os olhares que ainda lhe eram dirigidos por parte dos outros clientes do estabelecimento.

"Merda", era a única palavra que repetia vezes sem conta na sua cabeça e uma tremenda vontade de começar a bater com a cabeça na mesa ou na parede começou a apoderar-se de si. Simplesmente tudo à sua volta parecia pedir ao mesmo tempo para ser chutado ou partido por ele e Draco teve a certeza que a melhor coisa que poderia fazer nesse momento era sair daquele lugar.

Coçou os olhos e, vestindo o casado preto, retirou a carteira do bolso e deixou meia dúzia de galeões pousados no topo da mesa. Ele pagou a conta. E mais uma vez, havia coisas que nunca mudariam.

_(continua…)_

**\ Draco interrompe \ **Quero desde já expor a minha enorme indignação para com a humilhação que passei nesse capítulo. Quero também desde já dizer que além de idiota o Potter é um completo mal-educado porque é uma total falta de educação sair assim de repente de um jantar e deixar a conta para os outros pagarem. Fim da reclamação. Obrigado.

**Nota da Autora: **Oi!!!! Mais um capítulo postado. O próximo não sei sinceramente quando vai sair porque eu vou viajar esse mês novamente. "Mim" muito feliz, porque "mim" ver Dan dia 26 de Março ao vivo. Equus é felicidade autentica….se bem que se o Tom tivesse lá a peça só ganhava ainda mais qualidade. Enfim…

Quanto às reviews…meu…eu não sei qual palavra para descrever o meu estado…manteiga derretida ou lufa…muito obrigada, mas sintam-se à vontade de continuar a comentar.

**Re Tonks** – os teus comentários colocam sempre sorrisos…eu ainda nem comecei a ler a review e começo a rir só por ver de quem é. \ o \ e tal como vc disse o Potter não cresce…mas mesmo assim, na minha opinião continua o mesmo grifinório idiota e tudo de bom. Muito obrigada por comentar. Bjs

**Carolzita Malfoy** – Não deixei a Carolzinha mais doida ainda, pois não? Eu avisei que era muito lenta a escrever (além de ser lenta a desenvolver pensamentos) . E olha que vc pode ficar à vontade com reviews enormes, eu adoro elas enormes mesmo. E não se preocupe, no Natal eu ofereço uma Amy para vc…se quiser até pode ser versão loira para ser mais Malfoy ainda. Muito obrigada por comentar. Bjs

**Bibis Black** – eu não me canso de agradecer por ter betado. E também agradeço por ter comentado em ambos os capítulos. Eu realmente tive medo que ninguém gostasse da Amy, mas pelos vistos o resultado até foi positivo. Brigada. Bjs

**Julia Cohn** – muito obrigada, fico feliz que tenha gostado da Amy e ainda mais por estar gostando da fic. Continue lendo e comentando tá? Bjs

**Lis** – aham, Harry separado, principalmente numa fic Harry/Draco…é o paraíso. Eu não gosto muito da ruiva, então para não ter que perder tempo a fazer sofre-la e como também não sou tão má assim apenas dei um sumiço nela. Mas, tudo que num presta sempre volta…quem sabe o que vem para a frente, neh? Brigada por ter comentado. Bjs

**Caliope Amphora** – sinceramente eu estive dez minutos olhando para o monitor do PC com a boca aberta e em estado de choque quando vi o teu nome nos comentários. Eu li três ou quatro vezes para ver se li direito e ainda fui ver se a fic era a minha. \ o \ Não precisa agradecer o filho dele não ser ruivo. Sinceramente a minha cabeça recusa-se a imaginar um Potter ruivo (além da Lily). Quanto ao Potter ser idiota, bem quem nasce idiota tem que morrer idiota, mas sinceramente ele é um idiota adorável. Muito obrigada por ter comentado. Bjs

Reviews para mim!!! Clica no botãozinho mais abaixo…não custa nada! Não preciso dizer que a campanha continua.


	4. Paradigma

**Título:** Caminhos a Percorrer

**Shipper:** Draco/Harry

**Género:** Romance/General

**Aviso:** A fic contém slash/yaoi/homem mais outro homem fazendo coisas muito boas, portanto se não gosta não leia, se quiser ler e continuar achando um nojo apenas clique na cruzinha linda do canto superior direito, irá se sentir mais aliviado e eu nem me irei aborrecer.

**Disclaimer:** As personagens não me pertencem. Porquê? Porque eu não tive capacidade, nem inteligência, nem imaginação suficiente para inventar duas coisas boas como esses dois. Além disso, se eles os dois fossem invenções minhas o Harry tinha apertado a mão ao Draquinho no primeiro livro, tinha ido para a Sonserina, metade da população mágica era gay e a Senhora Dona Ginny não teria sido sequer inventada. Ah…e o Hagrid já tinha sido morto!

x X x

FIC continuação de _20 dias_

x X x

**4º Capítulo – Paradigma **(capítulo não betado)

_Paradigma – s.f. Modelo, norma, exemplo. Espécime de conjugação verbal._

"Vistam os casacos, rápido!", Harry ordenou irritado para ambos os filhos que corriam pela cozinha do restaurante fazendo com que cozinheiros e empregados tivessem de desviar habilmente e várias panelas caíssem irremediavelmente no chão.

"Mas já, pai?", perguntou Amy, num tom de voz neutro e vestindo obedientemente o seu casaco castanho e ajudando de seguida o seu irmão que quase se desequilibrava tentando inutilmente acertar no buraco para enfiar os braços.

Harry bufou impacientemente e olhou para a porta da cozinha como se pudesse entrar alguém indesejado a qualquer momento. Certo, como se Draco Malfoy fosse alguém disposto a vir correndo cozinha a dentro, gritando para os quatro cantos do mundo para eles conversarem.

"Está ficando muito tarde, vamos!", e de um jeito atrapalhado apertou as mãos dos filhos e puxou-os em direcção à porta de saída.

"Mas a gente não se despediu da tia, papai!", Alex avisou.

"Depois a gente fala com ela, ok?, e do mesmo modo de anteriormente, voltou a puxar as duas crianças pelas mãos.

"Mas e o homem bonito? Você despediu dele?, o garoto insistiu olhando triste para o pai. Harry contou mentalmente até dez e lembrou que Alex era filho dele, portanto, gritar de uma hora para outra com o próprio filho de quatro anos sobre as qualidades físicas de Malfoy não parecia de longe a melhor opção a ser tomada.

"O homem…_bonito_, teve que ir embora, Problemas, sabe? Adultos.", e formou um sorriso extremamente forçado mas que pareceu convencer pelo menos o pequeno que levou a pequena mão aos cabelos e bagunçou-os por completo.

"Vamos, eu compro qualquer coisa para vocês no caminho."

E foi sobre os gritos de aprovação dos filhos que Harry empurrou a porta de saída e fechou os olhos instantaneamente ao sentir uma enorme ventania bater-lhe na face. Largou por segundos a mão dos filhos, apertando o seu casaco e tentando tirar inutilmente os fios de cabelo negro da frente de seus olhos. Recuperando novamente a mão dos pequenos, puxou-os mais para si e começou a andar a passos largos pelo passeio da longa e larga rua iluminada. Não sabendo bem porquê nem como, um pequeno sorriso cansado e sincero formou-se nos seus lábios.

xXx HD xXx

Uma boa noite de sono. Foi tudo o que conclui necessitar ao se atirar para o sofá da sala escura e fria. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, absorvendo todo o silêncio que percorria a divisão da casa. Retirou cuidadosamente a varinha da capa e sem se dar ao trabalho de abrir os olhos colocou-a no que julgou ser a pequena mesa entre o sofá e a lareira. Só após passar as mãos pelos cabelos finos e claros é que resolveu abrir os olhos, o que acabou por não servir de nada. A sala encontrava-se completamente escura, de tal maneira que abrir ao fechar os olhos acabava por não fazer qualquer diferença.

_"Porque você simplesmente não conseguiu mudar nada. Não mudou nem por si mesmo."_

A voz do moreno ecoou dentro da sua cabeça.

O loiro levou ambas as mãos aos ouvidos e fechou os olhos com toda a força que conseguiu, tentando afastar a voz rouca da sua mente.

Draco sabia desde sempre que não era a melhor pessoa do Universo e arredores. Bem, pelo menos não em diversos pontos como "Bondade", "Caridade" e derivados disso tudo. Sonserinos são vulgarmente conhecidos como narcisistas egocêntricos cuja única finalidade e filosofia de vida é Poder. Sonserinos são vulgarmente conhecidos como cobras traidoras e ambiciosas. E, sonserinos são também vulgarmente conhecidos, como seres antipáticos, sem coração e cuja palavra "sentimento" não entra em qualquer um dos seus dicionários bruxos.

Ora, Poder traz segurança e existe para ser conquistado. Cada ser humano necessita de alguém com mais poder no mundo que lhe faça sentir mais seguro, então, torna-se como maior sinal de hipocrisia aquele que "atira a primeira pedra" a quem busca o poder e, sinceramente, Draco estava disposto a levar com qualquer número de pedras que fosse necessário se isso leva-se à concretização dos seus objectivos.

Quanto a não ter coração e não conhecer a palavra "sentimento", na opinião de Draco, este mundo não é rosa e às florzinhas e, não vai ser todo esse "amor e sentimento" que vai fazer com que você chegue a algum lado na vida. Não vai ser esse sentimentalismo que vai fazer com que tenha o que quer, do modo que quer e não há nada de mal em querer mais, há?

No entanto, não ter Amor, Amizade e todas essas coisas puras começadas pela letra "A" como principal prioridade na vida, não faz com que elas não existam para você. O loiro tinha amigos e gostava deles, à sua maneira. Você não precisa de abraçar a toda a hora um amigo seu para ele saber que você gosta dele, assim como você não precisa sempre sorrir para mostrar para o mundo o quanto você é idiotamente feliz. Não. Às vezes, se você olhar com sinceridade para as pessoas, só por um segundo, talvez se torne suficiente. Talvez.

Draco lembrava-se perfeitamente de uma vez em que o moreno lhe havia perguntado com uma cara séria e curiosa o porquê de nunca deixar ninguém lhe dar a mão, de simplesmente tocar a mão dele e apertá-la afectuosamente durante algum tempo até ficarem demasiado quentes e suadas. Na altura, a única resposta dada fora um longa risada seguida de "Como você consegue arranjar ideias tão idiotas, todos os dias, sem se cansar?". Certo, não havia sido a melhor abordagem ao tema mas, o que ele haveria de responder? Um simples aperto de mão é um dos gestos mais íntimos e sincero que dois seres humanos podem partilhar. Torna-se um simples gesto de afeição sem qualquer outro tipo de intenções, insinuações ou até mesmo tensão sexual, apenas…intimidade. Você não pega na mão de alguém, cujo único sentimento que nutre é repugnância, e entrelaça os seus dedos nos dela ou simplesmente acaricia as costas dessa mesma mão. Não. Você faz isso àquele alguém que provoca esse necessidade em si. E sinceramente ainda não havia surgido esse necessidade, além de que o loiro não via qualquer sentido em percorrer, na altura, os corredores de Hogwarts de mãos dadas com Harry Potter. Ainda era uma imagem mental arrepiante e bizarra, por muito que Harry representasse ou não para ele.

Draco gostava também de ser sempre que possível um pequeno ponto de interrogação na vida das pessoas, assim como elas acabam por ser para ele. Gostava da ideia de nunca ser alguém definido na cabeça daqueles que o rodeavam e, segundo as palavras grifinórias de Harry, isso tornava-se o principal obstáculo entre ele e quem o rodeava. O fato de os olhos cinza nunca brilharem, o rosto pálido nunca corar, a respiração lenta nunca se alterar e cada toque, intencional ou não, nunca se repetir. Provavelmente esse mesmo espírito grifinório também nunca se esforçasse em tentar mudar a situação.

"Draco, querido, por muito que eu ame o seu lado mais obscuro, você não precisa deixar tudo tão escuro assim! Vamos brincar ao quarto escuro?!, uma voz feminina soou do outro lado da sala.

Draco sorriu ligeiramente ao mesmo tempo que um "_Lummus"_ foi vociferado e a sala iluminou-se por completo, revelando uma mulher, encostada na parede do lado da porta,.de longos cabelos negros e um rosto preenchido por igual quantidade de traços femininos e masculinos,

"Pansy, meu amor. Quanta educação da sua parte. Aparecer na casa dos outros a esta hora da noite e sem autorização. Você é realmente um encanto."

A mulher colocou elegantemente o cabelo para trás das costas e sorrindo presunçosamente dirigiu-se para o sofá negro onde o loiro ainda se encontrava deitado. Levantou um pouco o corpo do ex-sonserino e sentou-se onde anteriormente se encontrava a cabeça deste, que no momento se encontrava pousada nas suas pernas. Num gesto plenamente maternal começou a acariciar os cabelos de Draco, que fechou os olhos por milésimas de segundos, passando de seguida a estudar seriamente o rosto da amiga.

"Então…", começou, esperando Pansy dizer o que a trouxera ali.

"Então, você já sabe como é. Eu estava lá em casa, sozinha e abandonada, e então pensei, porquê que eu não vou fazer uma visitinha ao meu amigo de longa data e ter uma ótima longa noite de sexo? Desculpe-me por ter pensado em você,"

Draco sorriu presunçosamente mas não deixou de estudar o rosto dela.

"Porquê? O marido já não dá para a conta?"

"Aquele homem? Nem que eu esteja nua na frente dele e escrito na minha testa "PARA VOCÊ" ele vai notar alguma coisa de diferente.", e revirou os olhos.

"Compreensível!"

"Draco Malfoy!", gritou enquanto bateu levemente no ombro do loiro, fazendo-o soltar uma leva risada, o que fez a morena olhar indignada para ele. Quando a sua expressão suavizou e sentiu novamente a mão feminina tocar nos seus cabelos é que Draco levantou lentamente o tronco do sofá, ficando sentado ao lado de Pansy.

"Você sabe o conceito de homossexualidade, Pansy, não sabe?"

A mulher acenou afirmativamente, levantou-se do sofá e com um movimento rápido aproximou-se da lareira acendendo-a.

"Então sexo é o que você sabe perfeitamente que não terá aqui, meu amor. O que raios você está fazendo aqui a essa hora da noite?"

Pansy passou ao de leve os dedos pelas pedras que circundavam a lareira observando com um pequeno fascínio os finos e detalhados objectos sobre ela pousados e os compridos quadros pendurados na parede lisa e branca.

"Lembra quando você uma vez disse que não era cobardia pedir ajuda a alguém, mas sim um sinal de inteligência?"

O loiro deixou escapar um quase inaudível "sim" ao observar os lábios dela formarem um quase sorriso sincero.

"Então…", a sua voz tremeu. "Eu preciso da sua ajuda. E muito."

Draco olhou-a sem conseguir esconder o seu espanto perante o pedido. Sem responder, levantou-se também ele do sofá, encheu dois copos de um líquido castanho-avermelhado e estendeu um dos copos a Pansy que aceitou imediatamente e bebeu todo o conteúdo num só gole.

"Explique-se!", ordenou enquanto obrigou-a a sentar-se de novo e fazendo o mesmo de seguida.

A morena respirou fundo e observou durante breves segundos os seus próprios pés, antes de abrir hesitante a boca e falar.

"Eles me deram uma missão."

Draco levou alguns segundos para responder algo coerente.

"Mas, mas isso é bom, não é? Nesta altura é ótimo. Eles confiam em você.", apontou Draco sem conseguir entender o porquê da preocupação.

Pansy suspirou e levou ambas as mãos à cara.

"Não, não é algo bom, pelo contrário. Eles não confiam em mim, eles descobriram Draco. Eles não tinham nada planeado e de repente…eles querem que eu mate alguém. Draco, são duas pessoas. Eu nunca matei ninguém! Como eu vou chegar perto de alguém e…", a mulher gesticulou exageradamente tentando mostrar por gestos o que das palavras não saía para completar a frase.

"Então porque raios se foi meter nessa merda?"

Draco bufou e colocou amigavelmente a mão no ombro de Pansy.

"Porquê?", voltou a perguntar quando nenhuma resposta veio da morena.

Ajoelhou-se na frente dela e olhou-a directamente esperando a resposta.

"Porque eu não sou fraca, Draco! Eu não sou.", respondeu largos segundos depois, num tom de voz quase inaudível. "Você sabe que nunca me deram outra escolha. Eu cresci sabendo que era isso que tinha que fazer."

"Bem, eu te dei uma…há muito tempo atrás, lembra?", a sua voz não possuía qualquer réstia de acusação.

Pansy soltou uma súbita gargalhada que ecoou pela sala e fez Draco arrepiar-se e levantar-se. Colocou ambas as mãos no ombro dela e obrigou-a a olhar para ele.

"Nem toda a gente tem um herói particular, Draco. Você na altura estava mais preocupado a brincar aos feiticeiros e às varinhas com o Potter."

Pela primeira vez desde o início da conversa Draco soltou um sorriso completamente genuíno e Pansy retribuiu o mesmo sorriso.

"Eu nunca duvidei que ele fosse gay.", continuou, num tom de voz bastante casual, como se fosse algo normal a ser discutido. A sexualidade de Harry Potter, melhor tema para ser discutido no seu serão familiar. " Aquela cicatriz nunca me enganou. Harry Potter – O garoto que sobreviveu para ser gay."

"Pansy!", o loiro chamou, parecendo fazer a garota despertar dos seus pensamentos. "Quem?"

"Quem o quê?"

O ex-sonserino revirou os olhos antes de continuar.

"Quem eles te mandaram matar, idiota."

Pansy abriu a boca diversas vezes antes que alguma palavra saísse pela sua boca.

"Pansy, nem tenta escapar Você não sai daqui sem dizer."

"Bem, não é necessariamente importante e…"

"Pansy!"

A morena soltou um sorrisinho falso e esfregou uma mão na outra, olhando para um ponto indefinido por detrás de Draco.

"David Greythman.", soltou rapidamente.

"E…", insistiu, olhando curioso para a amiga e cruzando os braços.

"Ah, Draco. A gente precisa mesmo ter essa conversa? Vamos esquecer o assunto e…"

"Quem?", o loiro insistiu calmamente.

"Harry Potter."

Por breves momentos Draco era capaz de jurar que alguém tinha feito o chão se mover, fazendo-o desequilibrar. Olhou durante minutos para a mulher na sua frente, tentando achar algo para dizer. Não achou.

"Sabe, eu sempre achei que essa guerra à muito que tinha deixado de ser particular, entre o Lorde das Trevas e o Potter, entende? Merda, ele morreu. O que eles querem mais? Assar o Potter num caldeirão, comê-lo e ressuscitar Voldemort com os ossos daquele grifinório?"

Draco não respondeu. Algo parecia estar preso na sua garganta incomodando-o e falar o que quer que fosse acerca de Harry não parecia ajudar em nada a situação.

"Eu não entendo. Realmente não consigo entender o porquê!", continuou, parecendo falar mais com ela própria do que com qualquer outra pessoa.

xXx H/D xXx

Harry atirou-se violentamente para o sofá e deixou as chaves de sua casa largarem a sua mão e caírem no fofo tapete da sala. Com ambas as mãos livres, levou-as ao seu rosto e esfregou agressivamente ambos os olhos, enquanto se insultava interiormente. Definitivamente não deveria sequer ter saído da cama hoje.

Para Harry se havia algo que se orgulhava era o perfeito controlo sobre a sua vida proporcionado pela queda de Voldemort. Se ontem mesmo lhe tivessem perguntado o que quer que fosse acerca da sua vida, o que quer que fosse, Harry responderia sem sequer gaguejar um segundo. Porque cada momento, cada minuto que vivia parecia ter uma boa justificação para acontecer. Harry James Potter orgulhava-se de ver a sua vida preenchida por vastos "Porquês" e "Devidos".

Cada osso do seu corpo parecia estalar e partir a cada respiração que dava e, Harry deu por si a perguntar-se se, se não fosse extremamente necessário fazê-lo para sobreviver, ele o continuaria a fazer sistematicamente.

Apoiando a mão no encosto do sofá levantou-se lentamente e, com longos e pousados passos, dirigiu-se preguiçosamente para uma pequena mesa de madeira a um canto da sala. Sem se dar ao trabalho de prestar uma ponta de atenção no que fazia, pegou num dos copos de vidro vazios e, tateando aleatoriamente pela mesa, buscou uma garrafa que pudesse ainda conter alguma réstia de líquido dentro dela. Achou-a.

Levou o copo até aos seus lábios e saboreou o vinho lentamente, enquanto os seus olhos pareciam compenetrados num ponto inerte na parede branca à sua frente. Pouco a pouco, segundo a segundo, a sua mente foi fugindo. Fugiu de tal maneira que Harry era agora de ver, numa veracidade surpreendente, dois jovens bem à sua frente, como se um filme incapaz de ser parado se desenrolasse bem na sua frente.

_"Potter, seu idiota!", o rapaz loiro provocou enquanto observava animado o outro amassar furiosamente um pedaço de pergaminho que se foi juntar aos outros que se acumulavam no canto da enorme mesa de madeira escura. _

_Harry olhou friamente para Draco chutando a sua perna, o que o fez saltar automaticamente, derrubando assim uma enorme quantidade de livros pelo chão._

_Harry gargalhou imediatamente mas logo se calou ao ouvir um "Silêncio!" num tom bastante severo vindo de um dos cantos da biblioteca._

_Segundos após Draco se sentar na cadeira e pousar o queixo sobre a mão direita, observando assim o grifinório com um sorriso desdenhoso brincando nos seus lábios, Harry voltou à rotina anterior de rabiscar um pedaço de pergaminho para logo de seguida amassá-lo._

_Após várias folhas de pergaminho estragadas suspirou frustrado e atirou todo o material de estudo para longe._

_"Eu desisto! Não consigo, faz você!"_

_O loiro arqueou as sobrancelhas e passou a mão pelos cabelos finos e sedosos._

_"Eu?", perguntou num tom estranhamente calmo. "Potter, você deve estar muito enganado em relação a mim. Eu já fiz a minha parte, agora faça você a sua. Essa é a sua parte. ", e sorriu brilhantemente para o outro. "Mas não se preocupe, caro colega, se você quiser eu te ensino a escrever."_

_Harry bufou indignado e mordeu a pena numa tentativa de se acalmar. No entanto, como penas não são criadas para a finalidade de serem mordidas por seres humanos e seus ataques de hormônios, o grifinório viu os seus lábios e queixo ficarem cobertos por camadas de tinta escura._

_Draco soltou uma gargalhada ao ver a cara apalermada do moreno coberta de tinta e que piorava ainda mais quando este tentava limpá-la com as costas da mão espalhando-a ainda mais._

_"Potter, vê se aprende uma coisa. Isso…", e pegou a pena trincada. "…serve para escrever. Pergaminho, sim. Boca, não. Entendeu?, e gargalhou ainda mais. "Você tem que entender que nem tudo que mede alguns centímetro é para colocar na boca._

_Harry corou. O porquê? Não sabia._

O moreno encostou na mesa e balançou distraidamente o copo nas suas mãos antes de levá-lo novamente para os lábios. Os garotos continuaram na sua frente, não desapareceram…

_"Harry James Potter! Eu não vou fazer isso, não vou! Nem que a minha varinha ganhe pernas e comece a dançar a valsa. Nunca."_

_O grifinório riu da cara de indignado do outro que se encostou na parede com ambos os braços cruzados e olhando afincadamente para o teto._

_"Alguém tem de ser, Draco!", apontou Harry desesperado._

_"Tudo bem, fica você, eu é que não fico."_

_"E porquê eu?"_

_"Porque você é obviamente a mulher da relação então você fica por baixo.", e sorriu para Harry como se a sua conclusão fosse a coisa mais brilhante dos últimos séculos. "Agora, vamos para a parte divertida.", e dessa vez sorriu maldosamente enquanto se aproximava do moreno, beijando-lhe o pescoço._

_Por segundos Harry permitiu-se a si mesmo fechar os olhos e sentir os lábios percorrendo a sua pele e fazendo-o arrepiar-se. No entanto, o contato perdeu-se imediatamente quando Harry sentiu a mão do loiro acariciar a pele morena por debaixo da sua camisa. Abrindo rapidamente os olhos, empurrou o outro para longe e tentou regular a respiração._

_"Você fica por baixo, Draco!"_

_O loiro resmungou algo impossível de entender e suspirou frustrado._

_"Não adianta ficar assim, Malfoy. Dessa vez, se você quiser alguma coisa, é você quem se vai ajoelhar e gritar por mais.", Harry concluiu soltando um sorriso presunçoso e virando de costas logo de seguida._

_Era nesses pequenos momentos que Draco dava por si a pensar o que raios aquele chapéu idiota havia pensado para ter colocado aquele violador de estudantes alheios na Grifinória._

Harry viu a imagem dos dois garotos começar a se tornar enevoada e começar a desaparecer da sua vista. Viu também um braço esticar-se, tentando puxar as lembranças de volta e com alguma surpresa concluiu que esse mesmo braço era, nada mais, nada menos, do que seu.

"PAI!", alguém gritou do seu lado. "Papai, você está bem?", a mesma voz soou e Harry abaixou o rosto, vendo ambos os seus filhos olharem-no preocupados.

Respirou fundo e levou a mão esquerda à cabeça, bagunçando os seus próprios cabelos. Olhou para as duas crianças do seu lado e sorriu ligeiramente.

"Prontos, para irem dormir?", perguntou fracamente.

Ambos acenaram afirmativamente e, segurando a mão de Harry, subiram as escadas em direcção aos quartos.

Nessa noite, Harry sonhou com um sorriso, um aperto de mão e uma morte. Um paradigma difícil de ser aceite.

_(continua…)_

xXx H/D xXx

**Harry** – Bem, eu estou aqui porque a autora desta história não teve coragem de aparecer. Em nome daquela fedelha irritante eu peço desculpa pelo tempo que demorou. Sabem como é, problemas pessoais, problemas escolares e problemas com vírus só atrapalham a nossa vida. Devido à falta de tempo não houve realmente tempo para responder a reviews nem comentar muitas nas fics postadas, portanto, a autora pede também um pouquinho de paciência e compaixão pelo cérebro dela que está a ser pela primeira vez usado e abusado, okay? Brigada. Luv ya.

**Draco** – "Luv ya"? Potter, essa foi a coisa mais gay que você disse até hoje. Ultrapassa até a parte de os meus cabelos serem sedosos. E quanto a vocês que estão a ler, não, eu não sou gay. Se a autora desta fic estivesse no seu perfeito juízo eu estaria comendo criancinhas como café da manhã e matando pessoas aleatoriamente. Tudo esclarecido?

**Tio Voldie Voyeur** – e na nossa "guest list" de hoje temos:

- http(:)(barra)(barra)www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com(barra)watch?vCwbljFi-prw – vídeo acerca daquela amostra de ser humano chamada Draco Malfoy após guerra. Vídeo responsável pela possível criação futura de mais uma fic agnst por parte desta autora idiota.

- http(:)(barra)(barra)www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com(barra)watch?vyjIKyLfO2S0 – vídeo HD, com a música Nothing Else Matter – Metallica, na minha grandiosa opinião, enquanto senhor das trevas, eu acho que a música até fica bem para os dois, embora estes vídeos me deixem nauseado afinal eu quero que aquele Potter me enfrente como um homem mas não _desse _jeito.

**N/A super rápida:** Desculpem novamente, mas é só para dizer que a parte em que eu falo dos sonserinos em geral foi retirada de uma comunidade qualquer grifinória. Eu não concordo, então resolvi postar aqui, então a opinião é deles mas adaptadas por mim, então não me insultem por causa disso, peloamordedeus. Como eu raramente vou estar online e não sei quando vai ser a próxima vez, a versão não foi betada, desculpa Bibis, mas obrigada na mesma pelo trabalho nos outros capítulos.


End file.
